The near past
by shady gurl
Summary: NEW CHAP! Vegeta ends up on Earth by mistake, beaten to a pulp by Frieza. Can Goku rescue him from the perverse alien? Or will he live the rest off his life as his 'slave' WIP GV YAOI. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Nothing much to say, except I hope you enjoy. and I dont own DBZ!_

**The Near Past**  
  
Zarbon walked down to Vegeta's chamber on Friezas order. 'Hmmm, Vegeta is going to get it this time! Stupid monkey couldn't even destroy a planet. Pathetic. Why does Frieza even bother with this damned race....Pheee, there not even a race. There more like three lost sheep. Whatever the fuck that is!' He swished his long green hair out of his face, and forcefully opened the door that was in front of him.  
  
"Vegeta." He shouted distastefully. "I've come to teach you a lesson, you filthy little monkey." He charged at Vegeta and sent a flurry of punches and kicks at him. He upper cutted him across the face and sent him into Raditz. Vegeta pushed himself off of him, and tried to lay an attack on Zarbon, but it proved useless.  
  
Raditz and Nappa stood to the side, watching as there Prince got treated roughly by Zarbon. They where all helpless to the onslaught, that Frieza and his henchman put on the three last Saiyans! Raditz growled, and tried to lunge at him, but was held tightly by the tall, bald headed warrior.  
  
"Raditz, no. Prince Vegeta wouldn't want us all hurt that bad..." He looked away as Zarbon punched Vegeta in the gut and caused him to fall to the ground, with a sickening fud. "Be strong my Prince, it will all be over soon.... I hope!"  
  
"Now monkey, you know next time if you disobey one of Friezas orders you wont be as lucky to have... special treatment from me, but instead would have your miserable life crushed at the hands of Frieza..." He kicked him in the shoulder blade. "If I was you I would do as you are told, like a good, little, monkey." He picked him up and through him to the far side of the room. Vegeta collided with the wall, and fell in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Vegeta....." Raditz exhaled as he watched the lifeless body of his prince get even more damage occur to him. Raditz stared at Zarbon, as he walked closer to the two Saiyans.  
  
"Now, now. You dare interrupt. I think you need to be taught a lesson." He smirked and grabbed Raditz by the tail, and hauled him up, so he was dangling by his tail. Raditz screamed out in agony, through the throbbing pain that shot up his spine. Nappa stood there as his friend in battle was put through hell. He closed his eyes, as he heard bones snap. Raditz screamed out in agony again, as he was dropped on the ground by Zarbon.  
  
"I think that's enough, treatment for the time being. Don't worry Nappa you wont be left out. I promise. Hahahah!" Zarbon exited through the door, laughing like a mad man, as he left.  
  
Nappa rushed over to Vegeta and checked for a pulse. "You are lucky to be alive this time Vegeta." He picked him up and carefully took him over to the small sized bed, and placed him on it, he covered him up to his neck with the blanket.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Raditz asked, but obviously in pain as he walked over to Nappa clutching his tail.  
  
"He's just knocked out cold. It will probably take a couple of days to heal without a regen tank... How are you. Did he break your tail again?" He asked as he turned around to look at Raditz.  
  
"Yeah, and it hurts like hell." He said as he started to massage the appendage with his hand, to try and relieve some of the pain.  
  
"no...no...STOP!" Vegeta muttered in his unconscious state.  
  
"I thought he was unconscious!" Raditz stated surprisingly. Vegeta sat upright, and started to breath heavily. His blanket fell to the floor, and Nappa picked it up, whilst speaking.  
  
"Vegeta, calm down and relax." He gently pushed his Prince to lie down and, Nappa stared down at him. Vegeta's entire body, was covered in blue and black bruises. "Just go to sleep, you will heal better." He placed the cover back over Vegeta, and walked over to his own bed.  
  
"I feel really useless..." Vegeta started to talk to no one in particular, just his lonely conscience. "I couldn't even take the likes of Zarbon. How the fuck am I supposed to defeat that bloody ice-jin lizard? Aghhh... If only my lousy Father didn't hand me over to him, if only he protected me like he was supposed to. None of us would be in this mess..." Vegeta banged his fists on the mattress, and quietly whispered to himself... "And I wouldn't have to be his fucking whore." Vegeta got up from his bed, and went into the small bathroom that was more like a shit hole.  
  
"I wonder what could be troubling our prince." Nappa said as he leant down.  
  
"Ummm... go to sleep, we will need to get our energy up for tomorrow. Frieza will probably want us to purge another planet! All those pore innocents... Awhh, what do I care, its better them then us." Nappa grunted in reply, and lent down on his small sized bed, and pulled the covers up, protecting his body from the darkness of the room.  
  
"Vegeta better come back soon, I would hate to know what Frieza would do to him if he was caught!" He rolled over again so he was facing the wall and went to sleep, unlike some aliens, who where roaming the ship, guarding it by the orders of the devil of the universe, causing mayhem, destruction and bloody gore where ever he set eyes on, and no one could stop him, the almighty, invincible Frieza! (sarcastically said!)  
  
Vegeta stood in the bathroom, with no top on staring into the mirror. He examined his cuts on his face, and his right eye was puffy, his lip was damp with blood from where it had been bleeding. His torso was covered in many blue bruises, where the occasional one was as black as his soul. Vegeta would be doubling over in pain, if it wasn't for his pride, from all the many kicks to the gut he took from Zarbon.  
  
Vegeta punched the mirror, and it shattered all around him, like his life was shattered the first time Frieza ordered him to rape a girl, and the first time he was taken by Frieza. Frieza took everything that day, and Vegeta was only 9 years old. He took his innocence, his virginity, his race, but the one thing he couldn't take easily was his pride. That was the one thing that gave Vegeta the will to live on. Knowing that one day he will surpass Frieza, and pay him back for all the misery and suffering he inflicted on him.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his hand, and there was many little cuts scattered across his knuckles. He pitied himself, wishing that was the worst of his problems, but it wasn't. He had to wake up in the morning, knowing that Frieza once again will humiliate him. That once again he had to destroy a race. He hated doing it, because he knew what it was like, to lose something the one thing you hold dear in life. To lose your honour, your dignity and your race.  
  
But it made him feel powerful. That he could hold somebody's life in his hand, and squeeze it away like it was never really there. To be the powerful among the weaker, at least until he came to Frieza, and his torment will begin again. Frieza was the cause to almost everyone's problem, except the aliens who where lucky enough to never of heard of Frieza, and that are of no use to him. If only he was one of the lucky ones!  
  
"ZARBON.....DODORIA......" Frieza was standing, holding a glass, filled with a ruby red drink which could be mistaken for blood, in his hand. He was facing a massive window, which showed the massive galaxy where they where flying through. He awaited his guards to come, and do his every will that he asked.  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza." Came the voice of Zarbon. He walked into the circular room, and being closely followed by Dodoria. He walked a few metres away from Frieza, and they both bowed, waiting for the over grown lizard to talk o him.  
  
"Have you found out what planet the filthy Saiyans have to purge yet. Zarbon you know we need those materials to continue with the plan." Frieza turned around and watched as the two guards straightened there back. He waited for Zarbon to speak, but got impatient. "Dodoria, do you have any news, it seems Zarbon isn't worthy enough to speak to me!"  
  
"Ughhhh.... yes my lord." Dodoria looked at Frieza with a slight glimpse of fear in his eye. "We have found out that on planet Arlia, there is a tremendous amount of supplies we could use. They are quite a technological race, so you might want to consider taking slaves. My lord." Dodoria bowed again.  
  
"Okay, you are dismissed. Get the Saiyans ready for the flight, but bring the Prince to me. I don't think you taught him a good enough lesson last night Zarbon." He snarled when Zarbon started to speak.  
  
"My lord, you are right, he needs to be put in his place by you. We will go now." Him and Dodoria both bowed, then left the room.  
  
"I will be waiting Vegeta, and you better be on you best behaviour!" Frieza turned back around and watched the many stars fly past the window.  
  
Zarbon and Dodoria brought the Saiyans to the platform edge, where there was three space pods waiting to be used. They where all white, except where around the middle was Friezas emblem. If anyone saw these they knew it would be the last thing they ever saw.  
  
"You two go on ahead. Frieza wants to see him." Zarbon pointed at Vegeta, and both Raditz and Nappa knew what was going to happen to their Prince. "You are to take what ever is technologically useful to us, and to bring the smartest beings on the planet back. GO!!" Nappa and Zarbon climbed into the space pods and the doors automatically closed.  
  
"Destination: Planet Arlia. Time: three hours." The pods leapt into the air, after the computer chimed where they where going, and headed to planet Arlia. Vegeta stood and watched, wishing that he could go with them, instead of dreading for what he knew what was going to come.  
  
He followed far behind the tall guard, and the fat pink guard walked behind him, to make sure he doesn't try anything funny. Vegeta hung his head low, as he walked into the circular room, where Frieza was standing. Dodoria and Zarbon left the room after bowing to Frieza. Now Vegeta was all alone with him, defenceless to what ever he was about to force upon him.  
  
"Now now Vegeta, don't look so scared." Frieza walked over slowly to Vegeta, moving his tail side to side. Vegeta quickly tensed up his muscles, as he felt the icy breath of Friezas close to his neck.  
  
"I know you enjoy this...." Frieza moved his clawed hands down Vegeta's back, ripping through the spandex t-shirt he was wearing. Deep cuts where formed, where he dug his fingers in. Frieza pushed his fingers into the base of Vegeta's tail, causing it to spill with blood.  
  
".......as much as I enjoy hurting you." He clamped his hand around the bottom of his tail, and violently pulled it. Vegeta ached in agony, as he was put through this torture again. He shut his eyes as he felt his trousers being ripped away from his body. He shuddered as he thought of what was happening to him. What was left of his t-shirt was torn away, leaving him naked and vulnerable to Frieza. He heard the rustling of Frieza taking away his armour, and heard the clump sound it made as it hit the floor.  
  
"Huh, Vegeta don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you... much. We are just going to try something new..." He kicked him in the gut, so Vegeta was on all fours, with his head hanging low again. He tensed his muscles waiting for the pain to shoot through his spine, as Frieza was to take him again and again. But it never came. Instead he heard the low laugh of Frieza, and heard him say,  
  
"Open wide!" The next thing he knew, was his mouth was around Frieza hardening cock. If it wasn't for that filling up his mouth he would of been sick. Frieza violently pushed Vegeta's head down on his length, and pulled back pulling with Vegeta's hair. This carried on for a few minutes, and what felt like Vegeta was coming in and out of consciousness. When he finally realised what was about to happen, he bit down on the length in his mouth. Frieza howled in pain, and sent Vegeta flying across the room. Frieza bit his lip, to calm down the pain. Once he composed himself, he walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, especially since it will cause you more pain." Frieza picked him up by Vegeta's tail, and snapped it in half. Vegeta squirmed in agony, as he was tossed to the floor.  
  
"I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson, and I will make sure that 'next' time you will be obedient." He laughed as he saw that Vegeta's eyes grow larger, at the thought of that. He scraped hi long tail down Vegeta's back, causing even deeper cuts, with his razor sharp tail. Vegeta felt like he would just faint, he wished he could just faint, so the pain would be stopped for a while. But he knew the consequences would be worse. Frieza thumped his tail hard down on Vegeta's back, causing him to fall flat on the floor.  
  
Frieza was interrupted by his on going torture, by an annoying buzzing sound, coming from the ships computer. He walked over to it, and saw that around Planet Arlia was many ships, guarding it from the upcoming destruction.  
  
"It looks like our little fun will have to be stopped for know, you will be needed in top shape for this mission. I'm afraid we will have to continue with this later.... GET UP." He shouted at the top of his lungs, to make sure Vegeta would do as he was told.  
  
Vegeta hastily got to his feet, and stood hunched. He couldn't balance properly because his tail was injured.  
  
"Go now to your ship... Don't bother getting changed. I enjoy the view." Vegeta walked as fast as he could, without falling over, towards his space pod. Frieza watched every move he made. Once he got to it, the pods door automatically opened, and Vegeta fell in, landing on the controls. He shuffled his feet in, and sat slouched across the compartment. The door closed automatically, and vibrated the pod. Vegeta sat waiting for the computer to speak, but couldn't, as he finally lost consciousness. He slammed against the controls.  
  
"Destination: Earth. Time: 43 hours." The computer chimed, and by itself, shot from the station, and headed to Earth!

_...to be continued..._

_I promise it gets much better for your favourite saiyan. Please dont flame me for what frieza did to him. Its an important part to the story!_


	2. chapter 2

_I'm sorry if you didn't like the prologue, with Vegeta being abused an all, but I feel like that was an important chapter. I hope I don't hav to write more like that, cause writing your favourite character being abused and raped, isn't the best thing in the world. I promise that if any one else has to be beaten up it wont be veggie, but more like Chi-Chi, cause I just hate her! R&R!  
_  
**The near past  
  
**  
Vegeta walked as fast as he could, without falling over, towards his space pod. Frieza watched every move he made. Once he got to it, the pods door automatically opened, and Vegeta fell in, landing on the controls. He shuffled his feet in, and sat slouched across the compartment. The door closed automatically, and vibrated the pod. Vegeta sat waiting for the computer to speak, but couldn't, as he finally lost consciousness. He slammed against the controls.  
  
'Destination: Earth.  
  
Time: 43 hours.'  
  
The computer chimed, and by itself, shot from the station, and headed to Earth!  
  
'Hmphh...owww, my head hurts so much . . . What's that? Is it Chi-Chi? What's she doing with that frying pan? Oh not again!' A white hot searing pain shot through his skull.  
  
"Owww, that hurt Chi. Couldn't you wake me up any other way?" Chi-Chi stared down at him with slitted eyes, and plonked him on the head again.  
  
"What have I done now?" Goku screamed out in agony, as she firmly held up the frying, shaking it angrily, at his sore head. Goku looked at it with worry. With the light shining of it, from the doorway, it made it deadly to look at. Goku looked around, and noticed it was still night, by the small specs still glowing in the night sky.  
  
He became fixated at staring at them, until he heard the rustling of Chi-Chi place the pan to her side. He sensed that she calmed down slightly, and was ready to look at her now. As soon as he looked at her though, she screeched out an ear splitting nag.  
  
"Goku. Didn't you hear that? For Kamis sake Goku . . . I'm telling you. You sleep through anything. It took me three blows to your thick skull for you to even realise I was even here. What sort of a husband are you. Goku. You should pay more attention to me. Goku. GOKU! Don't you think I deserve better..." She was cut of short, (Or long!) from her ranting, when Goku interrupted her, on going, annoying and repetitive speech.  
  
"I'm sorry Chi." He looked down at the cover that was barely covering his waist. He moved to sit up, once the ringing in his ears had calmed down a bit! His back creaked from sleeping on the uncomfy chair, that not even the strongest man on Earth could handle. The strongest man on even control his wife, who forcefully made him sleep on the sofa.  
  
"What didn't you hear?" Chi-Chi looked down at him sour faced, and pulled a face like, ' you know what I mean' kind of face! "You really should pay attention." She motioned with her hands for Goku to leave the house, as she continued.... "You don't except me to go see what that noise was do you. Honestly Goku. Use your head for once." She pushed him through the door, and watched as he walked out puzzled.  
  
'How am I supposed to think when I've been pounded upon . . . Kami knows how many times. Okay. Think Goku. What did she say. She heard a noise. Great. She heard a noise, and sent me outside in the middle of the night, to search for a noise! Oh man. Where do I start?' Goku shivered as the cool night air brushed past his bare torso, and his draw-string pants rippled in the wind.  
  
"It could be anything." He sighed and walked forwards and headed towards the densely packed forest. Seem as though he didn't know what to do, what better place to start, where in a forest you cant see anything. 'Yeah but at least there is no Chi-Chi, or frying pan!' Goku unthoughtfully remembered.  
  
He looked around, and thought what Chi-Chi could of heard was a tree falling, or a dinosaur on the rampage. He let his rain of thoughts continue, until his sensitive sense of smell, could detect burning. In the dimly lit light of the moon, he saw whispers of smoke flow up into the sky, and he moved on forward towards the smoke.  
  
He edged closer, walking past the trees, and what lay ahead of him, was a massive crater. He looked down at the unusual aspect, and he saw a small type of vehicle. Curiously, he jumped down to it, and slid all the way down. Once he got to the bottom, he circled the thing. It was white, and circle, and had caught on fire at the back. Goku stopped in front of it and looked through the opaque windows, and he could just about see a figure. In anticipation, he ripped the front off, and what he saw surprised him.  
  
A naked man lay there, badly beaten. His back had many slashes on it, and below it... he had a tail! Goku tenderly picked the man up carefully, and held him close.  
  
"NIMBUS!" Goku shouted for the flying omen. A couple of minutes later, his trusty flying nimbus came. Goku jumped on to it, and he commanded for it to take him to Bulma's.  
  
"Hey Goku, long time no see." Bulma's mum said as she opened the door. She looked at Goku, and for once her forever closed eyes opened in shock. "Oh my. What has happened to the poor boy?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I found him like this! Is Bulma here. I think she could help him." Goku said so quickly and urgently it surprised the woman. He shot write the house so quickly when she nodded.  
  
Goku quickly walked to the back of Capsule Corporation, where he knew that Bulma would be. He came to the two steel doors of Bulma's lab, and shouted through them.  
  
"Bulma open up. Its Goku." He waited patiently, as he still held the lifeless form of the man he just found.  
  
"Goku, hi. What brought... Oh Kami. Goku bring him in here!" She said as she moved to the side to let him through. "Put him on that table Goku." She rushed up to him, once he placed the battered body, on the cold sterile table. She checked for his pulse, by pressing to fingers on his neck. "Goku, he's still breathing. But he looks in bad shape."  
  
She looked at all his bruising, and noticed one in particular. She bent down over his body, and checked his stomach. "I'm surprised he's stayed alive this long! I will need to run a few tests on him. I think he has internal bleeding." Goku stood to the side, as Bulma did many tests, almost fainting most of the time, when she brought out needles and placed them in the small body.  
  
Bulma walked over to Goku, and gently nudged him. His eyes shot up, and he looked at Bulma. "I have managed to stabilize him, for the moment. If he wakes up, it would be wise to give him a senzu bean. I will get someone to stay and check on him."  
  
"Bulma its okay. I would like to stay." She smiled at him, and pulled a chair over for him and gave him the senzu beans.  
  
"Get me Goku when he wakes then. Would you like me to phone Chi-chi?" Goku shook his head, and walked over to sit beside the man.  
  
"I would like to enjoy some peace for a while." He said with a humph, as he sat down. He looked down at the man, and Bulma left him.  
  
The man was now wearing loose string pull trousers, and his stomach had been bandaged up. Goku looked down at him and thought:  
  
'He has a tail just like I did, before I had to have it permantly removed. He may know why I had one. I wonder what its like to have one still? I wonder what it feels like?' Goku looked at the lifeless, lump of fur, and reached down. He touched it lightly, scared like he had just done something terrible. He touched it again, and lightly stroked the end. "Wow, its really silky. When I had mine, it was always mes.."  
  
A hand shot up, and grabbed his arm. Goku stared with wide eyes, at the man who just grabbed his arm.  
  
"W…what are...you ...doing?" The man said with a deep accent. He closed his eyes, as he felt all his energy drain from him. And his arm fell lifeless to the bed. Goku listened to the man breathing deeply, for a while.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just curious. You must still be in pain. Here..." He got the bag out, with the many senzu beans in, and held it out in front of him. "If you swallow this, it will make you feel much better. Trust me." The small man, opened one eye, and opened his mouth up, to let the bean in. He swallowed, it, and he felt like he had just got out of a regen-tank. After the shock wore off, the smaller man sat up in the bed and looked at Goku curiously.  
  
"Would you mind telling me, why you have a tail?" Goku asked suddenly, and out of the blue. Startling the man.  
  
"I was born with it. Now, you tell me, why I'm here? And where is here?" The man with hair defining gravity spoke. And he looked around the room, completely puzzled.  
  
"This is capsule corp in Japan. I can tell you don't come from here do you? Any way. I found you, and you where in pretty bad shape, and I brought you here. Tell me. What is your name." Goku asked questioningly.  
  
"Pr... Vegeta. My name is Vegeta." The small man spoke.  
  
"Hi. I'm Goku." He gave him the famous son grin, as he looked at Vegeta.

A few minutes later:

Goku sat at the edge of Vegeta's bed, asking continuous questions. Vegeta only grunted replies, not paying any attention to the tall annoying man.  
  
"Wow, I wonder what it would be like to have a tail." Goku said, looking pensive. "You know, mine was cut off ages ago, I found it hard to walk and..."  
  
"You used to have a tail? Tell me: where do you come from?" Vegeta finally acknowledged the man, eyeing him with thoughtful eyes. Goku blinked.  
  
"What do you mean? I come from Earth. My Grampa found me, he brought me up since I was little. Well, until he was killed by a gigantic ape, anyway."  
  
"Don't you remember...?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"What?" Goku asked, not understanding.  
  
"Ugh. You don't come from Earth. You are a Saiyan. And quite obviously, now that I think about it..." Goku looked confused.  
  
"A say....yan?"  
  
"Yes. Every Saiyan is born with a tail, and has the ability to transform into an Oozaroo..." Goku blinked, now even more confused.  
  
"Oo...saru?"  
  
"A gigantic ape. You transform in full-moonlight. A Saiyan has fighting in their blood," Vegeta said, getting quite angry. "There is hardly any of us left. We are a dying race, since our planet was destroyed. Aside from myself, only two others remain."  
  
"So you're telling me I'm a Saiyan that came from another planet and I can turn into a giant ape during the full moon. What, did we all pick the fleas off of each other?" Goku said, almost bursting into fits off laughter, until the small man slitted his eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you! Don't you have any respect for your own kind? Your a disgrace to the Saiyan name!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I cant help it. The whole idea of it is just hilarious!" Goku paused. He looked Vegeta in the eye, his own widening. "You're serious, aren't you?" Vegeta nodded. Goku looked at the ceiling in contemplation. "Well, that would explain a lot of things. Chi-Chi thinks I'm weird for always going off and fighting. But when I don't, I feel like I have been dead for ages, and when I fight, I feel a whole burst of life flow into me."  
  
"What a pansy way to put it. I bet you're not even that strong," Vegeta taunted the man.  
  
"I am actually the world's strongest man... I won the tournament!" Goku said, proud of himself, whilst showing off his muscles.  
  
"Care to prove it?" Vegeta snarled up at him. Goku looked interested.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Fight me, you dumbass." Vegeta said, outraged at his stupidity. He stood up, and following his lead, Goku did as well. A red-faced woman suddenly burst into the room.  
  
"Goku, leave the poor bloke alone! Don't you dare think you can fight him! Look how much smaller he is compared to you!" Chi-Chi screeched at Goku.  
  
"Chi-Chi, what are you doing here?" Goku said, cowering away from the woman standing in front of him.  
  
"You left, and never had the decency to tell me where you went! I not only married a fool, but I married a rude fool!" She faced Vegeta. "I'm sorry if he bugged you. Come on Goku, we're going home." She turned and left, leaving Vegeta to his thoughts as he watched the tall saiyan follow behind the dreadful woman!

_…to be continued…_


	3. chapter 3

_I would like to say a massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I can promise you that Things will be heating up in the next chapter! And a big thanks to the plot bunny whisperer, who has beta readed this chapter and made it all the much better!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately dont own Dragon Ball Z, but all my stories I have written are my own. They have come from my imagination, so I class them as mine, not Akira Toiyaramas. (Is that what hes called?)_  
  
**The near past**  
  
"You left, and never had the decency to tell me where you went! I not only married a fool, but I married a rude fool!" She faced Vegeta. "I'm sorry if he bugged you. Come on Goku, we're going home." She turned and left, leaving Vegeta to watch as the tall man left behind the dreadful woman.  
  
Vegeta was still in the room he had woken up in. The difference was that instead of an interesting newly-found Saiyan at the end of his bed, there was a beautiful scientist, boring him to death. Vegeta stared on ahead, paying no thought to the woman. Instead, he pondered the fact that there was another Saiyan alive.  
  
'How could it be possible that a Saiyan could be found so far away from our own planet? He could of been out purging... or maybe he was one of the 3rd class peasants who were to destroy planets. If that's so, why didn't he do it, and why doesn't he have any knowledge of our race? Maybe it's just a cruel joke that he looks so much like a Saiyan, but the fact that he looks like Bardock is to much of a coincidence. I wonder if he is even that strong. I will have to find out, once this damn woman shuts up. Even if he is a saiyan, how could he be ruled by a mere human? They're weak and pathetic. Being ruled by Frieza is one thing, but a human... There's just no excuse. He has to learn to control that damn harpy, and show her he's in control. He the stronger, so why did he just follow her, like that Zarbon freak follows Frieza like a lost mutt all the time? And why am I getting so jealous? No. I'm not. I can't help it if I have just found out there's another Saiyan alive. That… that thing just takes him away. How am I supposed to feel? Like there's been a part of me missing, and when I saw him I felt complete! … Hell no. I don't think like this. Shut up. Shut up!' Vegeta started to mentally argue with himself, and he slapped his forehead to try and reign control over his thoughts.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" the woman said, placing a soft hand on Vegeta's arm. She had moved so she was facing Vegeta, staring into his bottomless black eyes. "You shouldn't do that, you could cause even more injuries. I didn't waste one of the senzu beans on you just so you could cause even more damage."  
  
"No one ever said you had to help," Vegeta said, looking away from the woman.  
  
"Oh, so he talks does he? What's your name?" the woman said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't have to tell a useless human. You're pathetic! I know Tarsuls who fight better!" Vegeta mocked the woman.  
  
"I am not useless, if it wasn't for me, you would have been dead. And as for my power level, I don't care. With my looks and my smartness I can take care of my self. Heck, I've even saved Goku from trouble, and he's a Saiyan, right?" the woman said with gusto. Her face started to glow a bright red from arguing.  
  
"You do realize I could squish you with one flick of my wrist, don't you?" Vegeta held his hand out pretending to power a blast in front of her face. She began to look a little frightened. "But then, I have never hurt a defenseless woman, and I won't start. Unless it's that harpy that has a Saiyan wrapped around her finger." Vegeta said angrily. She took a deep breath once he moved his hand back down to the bed.  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't need to get all uptight. Look, even though you are very rude, there is no way I would throw you out on the streets. You are welcome to stay here, as long as you need to. I will get a maid to get you a room ready." The woman slid of the bed, and in a slow pace she walked to the door.  
  
"Woman, what's your name?" Vegeta said, interested. The scientist turned around, with a bright crimson line crossing over her nose.  
  
"Uhhhm... it's, uh... Bloomers," she said quietly. "But people call me Bulma. Call me that, I don't like the name my parents gave me," she added hastily  
  
"No. I will call you what I like. Go on, get out of here... Bloomers!" Vegeta saw her fist her hands, and [with a furious glare,] she turned around and slammed the door shut.  
  
"I've got to give it to her. She is mentally strong, and quite smart too. All that crap she said earlier proves she could be of some help to me when the time comes," Vegeta said to himself.  
  
He turned on his side, and stared out of the window. What he saw caught his interest. Vegeta got up and looked at the scene. Goku was talking to Bulma and a guy with extremely long hair. She kissed the scruffy looking man, and went inside the building.  
  
"So, Yamcha, do you want to have a spar, now that I'm here we may as well. Chi-Chi went out for a bit, so we can spar for a while." Vegeta heard Goku say.  
  
'So he's going to fight, let's see if this human can take on a Saiyan,' Vegeta thought, gazing out of the window.  
  
Goku made the first move and struck the bloke called Yamcha in the chest, then swept his legs under him and sent the man falling to the floor. Yamcha lay on the floor contemplating what his next move should be, and then pushed himself back up on to his feet. But he fell back down in shock from what he saw. A man with devilish hair was floating down to the ground, his arms crossed as he stared on at the two.  
  
"Yamcha, what's the matter?" Goku said as he walked towards him. Yamcha pointed at someone behind the taller man, and Goku turned around. "Vegeta! Cool, you're all right. Bulma said not to interrupt you because you were sleeping. Hey, do you want that fight now? If you're all right that is. I don't want Chi-Chi grilling me for attacking a sick man."  
  
"No. I want to watch you and the human fight. It will give you a warm up before you take me on," Vegeta said, smirking at his words.  
  
"That's okay, Goku. I think that Bulma is a bit mad at me for not spending enough time with her," Yamcha said, once again getting back on his feet. He walked over to the man, and held out his hand, but Vegeta looked down at the offer and did nothing. "Nice to meet you too." Yamcha said sarcastically, then he turned and walked into the domed building.  
  
"That wasn't very polite, Vegeta. You could have at least said hello." Goku looked at Vegeta and sighed. They stood not talking for a bit, letting the wind rustle their hair. "I know. Would you like to see something? It's very nice. You may like it, and if you want we can spar there. I'm not sure if Bulma quite approves of fighting in her garden," Goku said thoughtfully.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta said, looking up at the sun which made him blink from the brightness. He gave up looking at that, and stared at Goku instead.  
  
"Right, how to get there.... NIMBUS!" Vegeta's eyes widened at what Goku just shouted.  
  
"Why did you just shout that?" Vegeta asked, perplexed.  
  
"You'll see." Goku looked up at the sky, waiting, and so did Vegeta, curious as to what was supposed to happen. "Ahh, here it is." A flying cloud come over the hills and became visible to Goku and Vegeta. It flew straight down and landed in front of Goku. "You can come on this with me if you want, but I will more likely have to hold you." Vegeta gave him a strange look but didn't reply to the last comment.  
  
"No thanks, I can fly." Vegeta levitated off the floor and demonstrated that he could. "See? Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead on that thing," he said as he watched Goku jump onto the cloud.  
  
"Follow me then," Goku said, watching Vegeta as he levitated further into the sky and waited for Goku to lead the way. "Woah, he really can fly. I will have to get him to teach me how! FOLLOW ME IF YOU CAN!" shouted Goku. Nimbus shot up into the air in front of Vegeta [and took off]. After a few seconds, Vegeta flew forward, easily catching up to Goku.  
  
"Hahaha, this is fun, hey Vegeta? Vegeta?" He looked around to the that the shorter Saiyan wasn't beside him anymore. Goku crawled to the edge of the cloud. "Where have you gone...?"  
  
"GOKU!" He almost fell off the nimbus when Vegeta shouted at him from behind.  
  
"Vegeta don't scare me like that! I thought you fell to the ground, but I guess you're fine. So, do you want to race?" Goku looked into Vegeta's eyes from the candy cloud, and the other Saiyan looked at him questioningly. "There's a group of islands ahead about 40 miles away, that's where we are going. So, are we on?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah, I will meet you there once I have beaten you and that pathetic cloud of yours." Vegeta looked at Goku and smirked, then shot ahead leaving behind a stream of blue aura.  
  
"Okay, Nimbus, go faster!" Goku pointed ahead and went forward a bit faster, but not at the speed Vegeta had "Oh man, I'm going to lose!" Goku said as he could no longer see Vegeta, only the trail he left behind.  
  
Goku finally landed on an island after about 10 minutes of flying. The nimbus flew away over the horizon, and left Goku to look for Vegeta. The place he wanted to show Vegeta wasn't far away, and he was pretty sure Vegeta was on this island. He walked along the beach he had landed on, and in the near distance he saw a figure.  
  
"Ahh, Vegeta there you are!" said Goku as he ran towards him. He slowed down as he got nearer, and saw him floating slightly above the ground. His legs was crossed, eyes closed, and he was breathing deeply. Goku walked closer and stared in fascination at him. He sat exactly like Vegeta, and waited. Goku looked at his face, taking in all his features.  
  
'When he is not scowling he looks more like a child. A child that needs great looking after. The poor man. Who knows why he was in that state when I found him. But I know now I have found him, we will definitely have to stick together. I need to learn more about who I really am. If being a Saiyan is what I am, then he can teach me to be one. Besides, I couldn't leave him if I wanted to. I'm having so many mixed feelings, I don't know what to think. When he stares at me, my heart pounds, and I just can't stop feeling complete whenever he is around. I feel angry at who ever hurt him. I feel lonely when I had to leave him.' Goku carefully looked at Vegeta, then sat in a more comfortable position and continued thinking.  
  
'I will never let anyone hurt him again. I will stay with him no matter what. Even if that means leaving behind my home to protect him.... Kami, I've only known him for a while, and yet I trust him. Could I really leave this behind… for him? What is it I feel for him? Do I love him? Is that even right to do? But I have to admit, I've never felt like this for a man before. I even think my feelings for him are stronger then what I've got with Chi-Chi. But I could never tell him. For one, I've only known him for a day, and yet it feels right to admit I may have feelings for him. I'm so confused.' Goku stopped thinking about that, once Vegeta was finally awake from what he was doing.  
  
"So, you're finally here," Vegeta spoke. Goku looked up at Vegeta and stared into the warmest eyes he had ever seen. Though they are black, Goku could see warmth in their depth.  
  
"I, uhm, didn't want to disturb you. You looked very relaxed," Goku said shyly.  
  
"I was meditating, it's the only time I can properly concentrate," Vegeta told Goku. "I can control my Ki that way, the power I use to fly with." Goku nodded as he listened to Vegeta explain. "Being a Saiyan, you have to be able to not only have powerful physical strength, but also you need good mental strength. Saiyans have the ability to talk to each other through Saiyan Bonds. I could hear what your thinking." Goku's eyes widened and he gulped, waiting for Vegeta to look at him in disgust. "But because you haven't practiced, we wouldn't be able to talk through it." Goku let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"So what are we going to do, now we are here? Should I show you the place?" said Goku.  
  
"No. We came here to fight, and that's exactly what we are going to do. You can show till your hearts content after we fight. Got it?" Vegeta uncrossed his legs and stood up. He looked down at Goku and smirked. "Move it, cause you wouldn't want to see me when I get angry. Now fight me!" Vegeta got in a fighting stance, ready for whatever Goku threw at him.  
  
Goku stood up, and also stretched his legs out and arms forward in a fighting pose. Goku looked at the floor, then before Vegeta realized it, he charged at him. An arm hit Vegeta in the chest, and he retaliated with a strong blow back. The next hit Vegeta threw Goku blocked, grabbing Vegeta's hands. They both pushed causing a great force to surround them. Vegeta tightened the grip, and stared at Goku.  
  
'He actually looks like a Saiyan now. The glint in his eyes shows everything that he has been denying for years.' Goku pushed back with even more amount of strength, which caused in Vegeta falling to his knees. The embrace ended, and Goku stood back, allowing Vegeta to stand up.  
  
"I don't take kindly to been given a chance," Vegeta said still on the floor. He looked up at Goku and saw an amount of confusion. He shook his head, and stood up, facing the tall Saiyan.  
  
"How about it? Shall we commence?" Vegeta said to Goku. He got from him a nod. They lunged at each other again, and threw punches at simultaneously. Their battle continued for an hour, and at that time they were both spent. They both lay flat on their backs, facing up at the black sky, both breathing deeply and sore from their battle.  
  
"Vegeta, I think we should find shelter, its about to rain and it will take too long to get home," Goku said between breaths.  
  
"You have a moon just like on Planet Vegeta," Vegeta spoke, fascinated by the Earth's moon. But he didn't manage to finish his sentence because Goku jumped on top of him. "What the hell do you think you're doing to me? Get off me you idiot!" Goku sat across Vegeta, his torso covering Vegeta's, and his hand shielding his eyes. He knelt over his waist and pressed his body firmly against Vegeta's.  
  
"You can't look at the moon, remember? I don't want a rampaging gorilla to deal with." Goku said to Vegeta.  
  
"You fool, get off me. Do you really think I wouldn't be able to control it? Damn it, get off of me!" Vegeta shouted at the man who was squishing him. Goku moved his hand away from Vegeta's eyes, and removed some of the pressure from his body on top of his. Vegeta stared up at Goku. After what was 10 agonizing seconds, Vegeta pushed him off completely.  
  
"See, I haven't turned into an Oozaru now have I?" Vegeta said spitefully to Goku. He walked opposite the sea, leaving Goku fallen on the floor, and the moon's face behind him. Vegeta waited up the beach a bit, and closed his eyes.  
  
'Come on, Goku. I won't wait for you any longer.' Vegeta demanded, speaking to Goku with his mind. Goku got up and ran towards him  
  
"Where will we find shelter then?" Vegeta asked Goku.  
  
"I can take you to the place I wanted to show you, there is a small cave where we can camp in," Goku suggested.  
  
_...to be continued... _

_Hope you liked!!! Leave a review on your way out! Luv you all... _


	4. chapter 4

_I hope you have enjoyed it so far. And I can promise you, things are progressing to that lemon youv been waiting for. Just one more chapter!!! _

**WARNING:**_ If your under age, or your not comfy with yaoi (Male couples getting it on!) Then I would suggest not to read this chapter! Scratch that, you better not read this story, cause it will be filled with all that kinda stuff! But for all of you who like yaoi, hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I think you know by now!_

**The Near Past**

Vegeta followed closely behind the tall Saiyan as he walked into the forest, watching as he bobbed under low-falling branches. Vegeta had no need to duck as he walked on, and soon he was beside Goku.  
  
'He is definitely a true Saiyan. I can tell from the way he fought. But his handsome looks are unusual for a Saiyan,' Vegeta thought as he looked Goku over, eyeing the spiky hair that was just scraping along the bottom of a branch. 'But why didn't I know there was another Saiyan alive? I thought the only survivors were Nappa, Raditz and myself. Surely Frieza would have known... Then again, I don't think he has ever come this far in space. But why do I have the strange feeling I know him? He kinda looks like Bardock... but the only child he had was Raditz. If I only knew who he really was...'  
  
"Owww, for fuck sake," Vegeta shouted, outraged at the branch that just slapped him in the face. He fell to the floor, landing on his butt, holding his broken lip to stop the blood from coming out.  
  
"Here." Goku's face came into view, and he handed him something to wipe the blood up with. "You really should have been paying attention to where you were going. Are you okay?" Goku asked, worried for his little friend. He stayed head height with Vegeta, and looked straight at him. A blush creeped over Vegeta's nose, 'Aww, he looks so cute...' Goku thought.  
  
"It...It came out of nowhere," Vegeta tried to argue, but Goku just laughed and stood up straight. He held out his hand, and shivered when Vegeta grabbed hold of it. He pulled him up with one big yank, and they stood there facing each other. Vegeta looked into Goku's eyes, the moon reflecting in them. Goku's breathing became heavier as he looked on at the endless black orbs in front off him.  
  
Slowly, Goku's body came closer, and Vegeta's eyes widened as he felt the heat radiating from his body. Chests touching, moving as they breath, hearing each others heart pounding, they stayed like that. Two Saiyans, underneath the moon's rays, close together, not moving, except the rise and fall of their chests.  
  
Goku's head lowered, slowly, not looking away from Vegeta, as he tentatively placed his lips upon the other Saiyan's. Vegeta's eyes shot open and closed in the same instant as he melted into the warm embrace, pushing his body closer to the man in front of him. Goku's hands clasped around Vegeta's slim waist, and he eagerly responded to the kiss, letting their lips tell their feelings as they kissed under the moon. Goku's tongue made a trail over Vegeta's bottom lip, and lapped up the bit off blood that was left. It tasted like an elixir, flooding Goku's body with warmth and he shuddered, making his head fall back.  
  
Vegeta looked up at him and, standing on the tip off his toes, moved his hands up to Goku's neck. Gently, he pulled him back down and forcefully kissed him, demanding entrance to his mouth. Dominating him, he pushed his tongue into Goku's mouth, and dueled with the taller man's tongue. A repeat of their earlier battle went on inside their mouths, their tongues lashing at each other. Vegeta's arms left Goku's neck, and moved down to his back, pulling him closer, and deepening their kiss, whilst Goku's hands wandered from Vegeta's hips, and made their way to the top of his neck. Holding it there for a few seconds, then tracing his spine, he followed his fingers back down and circled his arms around the small man's waist.  
  
Both out of breath, they broke the kiss. Noses touching, and breathing on each others cheeks, they stood there holding each other, not saying a word. A slight breeze swept over them, and a drop of rain fell on top of Goku's head. Vegeta followed the droplet, as it trickled down one of Goku's many locks of hair, dangling in front of his face, then fell to the floor. More followed suit as the rain gradually got heavier.  
  
Goku moved a little bit back, Vegeta now in his full view; swallowing his nerves, he spoke. "Looks like it's raining," Goku said, saying the most obvious thing. He swallowed again and looked at Vegeta, whose eyebrow was raised, giving a 'You think?' Look.  
  
"We should go find that shelter then...Yeah?" Vegeta nodded, letting his arms drop, freeing Goku from his hold. Side-by-side, they walked through the forest, wary of any branches that tried to attack them. They both searched for any kind of shelter and stayed close together, Goku picking up some wood as they made their way through the forest.  
  
Eventually they came upon a small cave, hidden by ivory that would take a trained eye to spot it. Goku moved the ivory back, letting Vegeta pass first, then followed him in. They both stood in there, wet and cold, from the outburst off rain that chilled them to the bone. They both sat on the floor, facing each other.  
  
"Is it cold in here or is it just me?" Goku said, breaking the silence. Vegeta just stared at him, through the darkness off the cave. The moon cast a shadow over them both, making them unable to see anything. Goku placed the pieces off wood on the floor, and started rubbing them together. Vegeta watched, as Goku struggled to make a fire.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked questioningly, looking at Goku's outline in the dark.  
  
"I'm trying to make a fire, but I think it's a bit too wet for it to light," Goku said, answering his question.  
  
"Here..." Vegeta reached over, moving Goku's hand away, the slight touch making him light headed. He moved his hand over the pieces of wood, and sent a small amount of ki at it. There was a glow of light, then a fire, illuminating the cave.  
  
"Wow!" Goku said, amazed, looking up at Vegeta with a massive smile plastered to his face. "How do you do that?" Goku asked.  
  
"It's hard to describe... You are filled with energy, called ki. It increases depending on how strong you get. That is what I used now, and how I flew." Goku listened to him, nodding as he explained. "I think I've already told you this!" A shiver went up Goku's spine, as he realized how cold it really was.  
  
"Come here." Goku looked at Vegeta, the shorter man waiting impatiently. Goku crawled over to him, and sat next to the small Saiyan. Vegeta took his hand, and interlocked their fingers. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and sat there gathering his ki. A blue aura surrounded them both, and Goku was being warmed from the inside out. A few seconds later, Goku felt all fuzzy inside, and his clothes were completely dry, leaving them as dry as they were before the rain started. They sat there in silence, both beside each other.  
  
"Vegeta." Goku looked at Vegeta once he got his attention. "Earlier, what did it mean to you?" Goku asked Vegeta. "I, uh.. I mean the kiss," Goku said, lowering his head.  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku, his heart pounding as he answered.  
  
"Whatever it meant, I enjoyed it," Vegeta said, quite embarrassed by his words.  
  
"So you don't think it's wrong? I mean, I've never kissed a guy before, and I never intended to do it to you! But…" Goku paused and lifted his face up so he had eye contact with Vegeta. "But it felt right," Goku finished, watching Vegeta's face glow a bright red. He edged closer to Vegeta, sitting really close. Breathing on his neck, he whispered huskily, "You're really cute when you blush." Vegeta shot around to look Goku, mouth open to say something scathing in response, but no one ever has a chance to retaliate when their mouth is in a lip lock.  
  
All thoughts of arguing were abandoned when Goku's tongue slipped inside his mouth and teased him. His hands went to Vegeta's knees, and lightly brushed up his leg with feather light touches, leaving a scorching trail of lust behind.  
  
Vegeta sharply pulled away from Goku's lips, breathing heavily on Goku's shoulder, as his tail was lightly stroked. He buried his head in Goku's shoulder, and a vibrating purring noise erupted from Vegeta's throat.  
  
"You like that, huh?" Goku said, whilst putting more pressure on his tail, making it all the more pleasurable for Vegeta.  
  
All sense of control left him; he started to moan his pleasure, letting it take over his body as he tickled Goku's shoulder with his tongue. Distracting Goku with that, Vegeta regained the upper hand, and pushed Goku to the floor. Crawling over him, Vegeta straddled his hips, and let a predatory smirk take over his features. He stretched his arms out and pinned Goku's hands above his head, restricting any movement. With one hand he held him tight, and the other wandered down Goku's chest, hovering above his manhood, then went out off sight when he placed his hand on Goku's back. All Goku could do was stare up at the man who had him pinned. Vulnerable. Anxious. Goku lay.  
  
Vegeta found what he was looking for, and with a devious smile he circled around it with his finger. Goku moaned from the slight contact made, and rose his body off the ground, making it easier for Vegeta to do poke Goku's tail scar. Lowering his head to Goku's neck, he started to suck and nibble on it, doubling the pleasure Goku received.  
  
He lay panting, unable to move, in a position he never thought he would ever be in. With an exotic man on top off him, giving and receiving pleasure he never thought he could. With their privates so close together, only their trousers making them millimeters away from each other. It made him throb with need, and quite obviously Vegeta needed the same thing.  
  
Goku was coming to a point where he knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. He banged his head against the ground to stop himself from losing complete control.  
  
"Vegeta... Vegeta," Goku said, panting. "Please," Goku begged, trying to loosen the hold he was in. When he thought he wouldn't last any longer, it stopped. Vegeta sat on top off him, looking down at him, with crystal black eyes gleaming over with lustful need. He moved his face so their noses were close, lips almost touching, staring at each other, both with need and hunger.  
  
"Looks like you have a little problem… Heh, Goku?" Vegeta breathed. Then he lowered his mouth down to Goku's, and claimed him in yet another scorching kiss.  
  
_...to be continued... _

_Wooooh, is it hot in here, or is it just me?  
  
"On the next episode of 'The Near Past' excpect more action from your favourite people, and excpect to see Chi-Chi heart broken, (Or just broken!) Oooh baby! Looks like Goku and Vegeta are gonna get all uhmm... close and personal! (Not that they havent already!) All this and more, in: 'The Near Past!' "_


	5. chapter 5

  
  
_DISCLAIMER: I dont own dragon ball z, blah blah blah! Who even cares?  
  
All that matters is: The long awaited lemon has arived in the building!_

**The Near Past**  
  
Rolling them both over, making Goku on top, he continued to passionately kiss the man below him. Vegeta's clothed torso rubbed roughly against Goku's bare chest. Irritated, Vegeta tugged off the lose material and threw it over his head, not caring where it landed.  
  
Electricity tingled between them when their bare chests made contact, causing Goku to look down into Vegeta's eyes. His black onyx orbs showed all the want and need , and something else.... 'Worry,' Goku thought. 'What is he worried about?' he wondered, searching Vegeta's eyes for anything so he would know what he wanted.  
  
Goku braced himself with his forearms so his top half wouldn't squish his lover, leaving their lower halves still touching. Goku reached down and stoked Vegeta's face with the tips of his fingers, running his fingers along Vegeta's bottom lip, and tracing the outline of his defined features.  
  
'... Frieza...not...hurt...nooo...' Goku paused when he heard a voice in his head, and stared wide-eyed down at the smaller Saiyan. Vegeta's breathing became harsher, his eyes shut and his lips closed tightly. Goku placed the palm of his hand on Vegeta's face and rubbed it soothingly. Vegeta's eyes slowly opened and he stared up at Goku.  
  
"I wont hurt you," Goku said, worried he did something wrong. "I could never hurt you." Tears filling his eyes, he stared down at Vegeta. "I want to help you. Tell me what's the matter... Please," Goku pleaded.  
  
Vegeta's breathing came to a slower pace, taking in deeper breaths, as the man above soothed him. His bottom lip trembled as he spoke.  
  
"You won't want to be near me if I told you." He moved his face out of Goku's hand, and stared at the fire dancing in the cave. Droplets of tears escaped his eyes when he felt the contact between him and Goku cease. Vegeta wrapped his tail around his waist protectively. Arms wrapped around him from behind, and held him close. Goku whispered to pleas for Vegeta to tell him.  
  
"Vegeta, tell me. Whatever it is, I will stay with you. I've just found you, there's no way I would ever leave you now," Goku said to the back of Vegeta's head. "Please," Goku begged.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Vegeta whispered.  
  
"Let me. Vegeta, please... I... I love you. I want to be with you forever. But you have to tell me. Won't you?" Goku asked pleadingly. There was silence, then Vegeta turned in Goku's arms, facing him. Goku kissed away the tears left on his face. "Please tell me," he asked again.  
  
"You won't leave me?" Vegeta said nervously. Goku shook his head, and held him tighter. "I don't deserve your love. I've… I've killed so many people, just to save my own skin." Vegeta blurted out. Goku listened, and held him comfortingly as Vegeta spilled his heart out to him.  
  
"Frieza… He always had his way with me. Always saying I did bad. I followed his orders... Letting him..." He took a deep breath. "Letting him hurt me, and... and...so many things. So many times he's had me. Spoiled me from his horrible touch." His lips trembled as memories of what happened to him overcome him. "He has turned me into the person I am today. Weak, and unable to stop him from destroying my race. Do you know what's funny? It's my fault I can't even protect myself from him," Vegeta said, attempting at a laugh, but instead was overcome with tears that spilled from his eyes. "Now you can't tell me you still want me, knowing that." Goku stared, shocked, taking in what he said. Putting on a serious face, he spoke.  
  
"How can you say that? It wasn't your fault. Never. You had no other choice. And what Frieza did, that was wrong. None of it was your fault," Goku said. He wiped away Vegeta's tears, and left his soft touches caress his face as he continued. "I meant it. I do love you. I would never leave you... Even knowing that. I don't want to leave you. Never... Never." Goku started to whisper, the last words. "I will protect you, I promise."  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku, and touched the hand that was gently touching his face, brushing his thumb across Goku's fingers.  
  
"So, you still want me?" Vegeta asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yes, I want you! I want every part of you.... You know how I feel about you," Goku said, looking at Vegeta. What he received was a genuine smile, for the first time ever.  
  
Slowly, moving his head so he closed their mouths together, Vegeta kissed Goku firmly on the lips. Soft lips sent chills through his spine, and a darting tongue demanded entrance. Battling for dominance, their tongues fought against each other.  
  
Goku's eyes widened when he felt Vegeta's tail brush up and down his leg, making Vegeta smirk at the look he made. Delicate fingers traced Goku's chest, making sure he touched every muscle that was strongly defined, moving to the top of Goku's trousers.  
  
Goku broke the kiss and watched as Vegeta undid his sash. He stopped the small hands from taking his trousers off completely, and he squeezed Vegeta's hand, comfortingly.  
  
"Only do this if you want to. I'm not going to force you," Goku said sternly, looking at Vegeta. He nodded and took Goku's trousers off, making him kick off his shoes and trousers when he couldn't reach any further, leaving Goku only his boxers.  
  
Vegeta moved Goku's hands to the top off his pull string trousers. Goku's hands gently held on to his small hips, as he rolled on to his back. Staring up at Vegeta, making sure he wanted this, he continued, with no protest from him. Slowly he undid the loose knot that held his trousers up, and pulled them down slightly. Still no protest, he pulled them all the way down, as far as he could reach. Vegeta kicked them off the end off his feet, along with the shoes he was wearing, landing somewhere near his top. Goku clicked his tongue.  
  
"You went commando!" said Goku, shaking his head. Vegeta smirked and freed his hands from Goku's grasp, and pulled his boxers down. Goku shuffled out of them, and they were both left as naked as the day they were born.  
  
Nothing was said between them as Vegeta lay on top of Goku, the only noise was their heavy breathing, and the tiper-tapper of the rain falling outside. The only movement was that of their eyes, as they greedily took in each other's bodies  
  
Slowly, Goku's hand made a trail down Vegeta's chest, and wrapped around Vegeta's growing arousal. Startled eyes lit up, as his head fell forward, leaning on Goku's chest. His moan vibrated through his body when Goku's skillful hands lightly stroked his member. Moaning louder, Vegeta almost reached completion, as the man below him brought him to a peak with gentle strokes. Not able to hold in any longer, he came on Goku's stomach, and collapsed breathing in the earthy scent that radiated from him. Their hot flesh was so close now, they could feel every slight movement, every muscle in each others body.  
  
Never in his life had Vegeta been treated so lovingly, never had he received any pleasure, or been loved. All these feelings were new to Vegeta, and he wanted to repay Goku for everything he had done.  
  
Moving down Goku's slim body, he straddled his hips. Smiling down at his confused face, he lowered himself onto Goku, his head falling back at that mixed pleasures that filled him. Goku lay beneath him, gripping Vegeta's hips as he was slowly sheathed inside of Vegeta. The breath he didn't know he had held was let out in a rush as Vegeta sat on top of him, looking down at him with pleasure-filled eyes.  
  
Gripping tighter to Vegeta's hips, Goku lifted him up and slowly slid him down again. Vegeta's breath came out in short pants as he joined into the rhythm of Goku's hands. Lowering his arms to Goku's shoulders, he held onto him as he rode him, his face moving inches away and coming back every time Goku was fully inside him. Vegeta's hair tickled Goku's forehead as the pace built up.  
  
Vegeta's cries of ecstasy were enough to bring Goku close to climax. Wanting more, he flipped them over, Goku on top, and plunged deep inside of Vegeta, making him scream again as Goku hit the right spot.  
  
Taking Vegeta's hardened member in his hands, he pumped him at the same time he plunged into him, each stroke almost making the small Saiyan climax again. Vegeta's hands tightened his hold on Goku's shoulders when his body tensed. His eyes squeezed shut, screaming Goku's name; he jerked wildly in Goku's hand as he came a second time.  
  
Goku moaned Vegeta's name when he felt his walls clench, bringing him to his own climax. Spilling his seed deep inside of Vegeta, he fell forward onto to his new lover's chest.  
  
Breathing heavily, he pulled out of him, and rolling onto his side, he brought Vegeta with him. Holding him with strong arms, he caressed Vegeta's ear with his warm breath, saying his name repeatedly like a lullaby. Vegeta smiled as he closed his eyes, hugging the welcome arms closer.  
  
Vegeta woke, feeling muscular arms surround him. His heart made a leap when he realized who it was. Turning over slowly, he faced Goku, who was smiling at him.  
  
"Morning 'Geta," Goku whispered, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Vegeta smiled into the kiss as he remembered the night before. Pulling his lips away from the gentle man, Vegeta snuggled closer to the warmth. Goku held him as he rested his chin on top of Vegeta's head, and stroked Vegeta's tail as it swayed from side to side.  
  
They stayed like that, in each others warmth, until a growling noise echoed in the cave. Vegeta looked at Goku with wide eyes as the man beside him blushed.  
  
"Heh... Guess I'm hungry," Goku said, embarrassed. Vegeta's stomach growled in union with Goku's, making Vegeta blush as well. "Guess I'm not the only one who's hungry," Goku teased.  
  
"I haven't eaten since I woke up on this planet. What's your excuse?" Vegeta said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Really, well that won't do. I will have to make us something to eat." Goku got to his feet, and held out his hand to help Vegeta up. Both standing, they retrieved their clothes, thrown everywhere about the cave. Goku watched as Vegeta pulled his trousers up, letting his tail fall out through the hole he obviously made. He too pulled his boxers and trousers up, pulling his boots on at the same time.  
  
Watching Vegeta walk over to him, he became mesmerized watching his tail swaying sensually side to side. Reaching out to touch it, he gently stroked the end of the appendage.  
  
"I wish I still had my tail," Goku said as he looked at Vegeta. He noticed his lover's eyes were half-lidded and that he had started to pant softly. "You're so cute when you do that," Goku said to Vegeta, and he captured him in yet another kiss.  
  
..._To be continued... Did you like? This is my first proper attempt at a lemon.  
  
It took me ages to figure out who should be in control, I even argued with myself! But now I realised Vegeta needs protecting, and Gokus the man 2 do it.  
  
Thanx to all your reviews, luv you all!_


	6. chapter 6

_Thank u, thank u, thank u, for all those reviews! Its the most I hav ever had for one chapter! For that, I will bring this chapter out now for u! Hope u like!  
  
Disclaimer: Hell yeah, I own Dragon Ball Z, (I bought it on E-bay last night!) So you will be warned, if I catch any one taking the idea of Dragon Ball Z, I will sue you.  
  
-Only kidding, im not that mean. AN! I am updating as soon as my beta finnishes with it. Hope fully it will be soon. Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
_**The Near Past**  
  
Facing the sea, mesmerized by the gentle saltine waves, two Saiyans sat in a quiet bliss. The sun had only just peeked over the horizon, casting a pinkish glow upon the sky. Behind them, the animals in the forest had just woken. Making their presence known, the parrots squawked, the dragons roared, and the monkeys chattered.  
  
Sighing from being brought out of their magical peace, the smaller of the two men looked over at the other who, from the first time he met him, made his heart thump faster than he could lay a punch on an enemy. He watched him looking over the sea, occasionally shifting his gaze to the sand beneath them; watching as the other's hands ground the sand in-between his fingers, and letting it fall back into place. Blushing when he remembered what those hands had done to him the night before.  
  
Moving his gaze to look at what his lover was so fascinated about, he became overwhelmed at the sight. The sun trying desperately to make its appearance, but not quite succeeding; the colors it reflected onto the calm blue sea; how the moon hadn't disappeared yet, and gave company to the lonely sun.  
  
He smiled when he realized how much like this planet was to his home planet. Except for the fact that Planet Vegeta didn't have any seasons and was always scorching hot, causing him to have the perfect tan most Saiyans are born with.  
  
Closing his eyes, he basked in the feeling of Goku sitting next to him, and how it made him feel secure, knowing that he wouldn't have to be truly alone any more. He liked it when his fellow Saiyan piled sand onto his hand playfully, the contrast between the rough yet cooling sand.  
  
Looking at Goku, he saw how innocent he looked through his smile. And how it made him feel that he had met no other Saiyan like him. He smiled back, and only just realized this was the most he had ever smiled for anyone. Normally he would smirk at people, or curl his lips up in disgust. Goku made him happy, something he never felt before in his life. Being ruled by Frieza, you had to make sure to never show your feelings, or emotion.  
  
"Vegeta..." Goku said quietly, taking Vegeta out of his trance of thinking. "Would you teach me how to fly, and that ki control?"  
  
"Fine. But you will follow my instructions perfectly," Vegeta warned him. He sat in a more comfortable position and moved his hands in front of him, a few centimeters apart. "Do this, and concentrate. Try and let all your energy flow through you. More controlled," he said, concentrating to demonstrate. A small ball of blue ki floated in-between his hands, and disappeared just as quick. He nodded for Goku to try.  
  
Goku's shoulders hunched and he pushed with all his might, his arms straining from the pressure he put on them. He stared down at his hands and was disappointed when nothing happened.  
  
Vegeta got up and knelt behind Goku. Placing his hands on the top off his shoulders, he gently massaged them.  
  
"You're too tense. There's no way you're going to do it like that. Build your power up, what you feel inside you, and try and send it through your hands." He let go, and watched as Goku concentrated to do as he was told. Waiting no more than five minutes, Goku jumped up in joy, as an orange spark of ki was formed. Floating above the palm of his hand, he showed it to Vegeta.  
  
"All you have to do is try and push your ki downwards, push your power against the ground under your feet, and then you will fly," Vegeta said as he watched Goku close his hand over the ball of ki, extinguishing it.  
  
Closing his eyes, he concentrated on pushing his ki downwards, just as Vegeta told him. Still nothing happened. Shaking his head, he looked at Vegeta for advice.  
  
"Think happy thoughts.... it helps." Vegeta said, shrugging, as he didn't know what else to say.  
  
Goku thought of when he wished for the worlds largest sundae ice cream. Hmmm....What about when I won the tournament? When I married Chi-Chi.... Nope. When I first met Vegeta, no when I first realized my feelings for him, and when we first kissed.  
  
Vegeta watched in awe as Goku started to rise of the floor, the tips off his feet brushing the ground as he continued to rise.  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked down more at Vegeta than normal. Realizing he was flying, he smiled. Rising to meet him, Vegeta floated until he was head height with Goku.  
  
"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Vegeta said, coming closer to Goku. "How about we test your flying skills, and fly somewhere?" Vegeta said thoughtfully. Goku nodded.  
  
"We can go back to my house." He took a deep breath and continued. "You can stay there, and when the time's right, I will tell Chi-Chi about us." Goku said, then kissing Vegeta they took off, slowly until Goku got used to flying, and sped up.  
  
Landing on the grass outside a small domed building, the two walked towards the house. The living room's curtains were closed, so they were unable to see anything when they got to the door. Turning the handle, Goku stepped in, followed closely by Vegeta.  
  
Smirking, he pushed Goku into the sofa opposite, making him fall on his back. Vegeta slowly walked towards him and straddled his hips when he climbed on top off him. He lowered his head to Goku's ear.  
  
"Don't worry, she isn't here," he said, and captured him in a kiss.  
  
"But how do you know?" Goku said, worried.  
  
"I just do." He stared down at him, and Goku brought him closer, wrapping one arm around his waist, and the other stroking Vegeta's tail.  
  
Chi-Chi felt uncomfortable without Goku. With him off somewhere, she was all alone in her small house. True, they never shared the same bed, but at least he was normally in the house. She felt safe with him around.  
  
Tiredly she got out of bed, to get a drink. Her throat was red raw, probably from all the shouting she did. Making her way down the dark hallway, she came to the archway leading into the kitchen. Walking in, she went to turn the lights on when she could have sworn she heard the door close in the living room.  
  
Reaching for the frying pan that was dangling over the sink, she quietly tiptoed towards the living room. Unable to see anything because the curtains where closed, she raised her arm ready to strike the intruders, and anxiously fiddled for the switch. Catching it, the lights slowly came on, making the room visible.  
  
Her husband was lying on the couch with someone on top off him. Slowly walking forward to see who, she gasped at the sight that caught her eye. The small man she met two days ago, was lying on top off him, being held loosely around the waist. The tail she didn't notice before was being stroked by Goku's free hand.  
  
She froze as she looked at the horrid sight, and let out a sharp scream. She dropped the pan she was holding, the loud crash causing the two men to finally notice her.  
  
Two pairs of startled black eyes looked up at her from the couch, and hers, streaming with tears, stared angrily back. Her fists clenched, turning white at the knuckles. Rubbing at her eyes, she moved in on them, shaking from anger. Goku could do nothing, except stare from shock of being caught as the mad woman approached them.  
  
_...to be continued.... _

_OoOoOhhhh. Whats going to happen next chapter? Well thats for me to know, and you to review. P.S. I promise the next chapter will be updated very soon. Luv you all!_


	7. chapter 7

'Guess who's back? Back again? Shady Gurl's back. Tell some friends! Guess who's back, guess who's back…'

A/N: Cut that crap off. Sorry. Its been awhile hasn't it? Oops. Please forgive me!!!

Writers block has been a bitch. But now a vaguely have a plot!!! And I owe it all to Muse, for giving me inspiration to this chapter.

This is the beta'd version. So go read if you where fed up with my mistakes!!

Disclaimer:_ Anything you recognise I don't own._

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. With out your encouraging words, I don't think I would off come this far.

-I love you all very much. Virtual hugs and kisses to you all!!!

****

The Near Past 

Chapter 7:

  
  
"Chi Chi, I can explain..." Goku said, craning his neck so he could look at his furious 'wife'.She stood there immobile; eyes extensive, and mouth gaping like a fish. Her fist shook in mid air from where she dropped the pan. Her eyebrows were knotted as she stared daggers at the man on top off her husband, staring with narrowed eyes until Goku had the decency to get up.He wriggled out from under Vegeta, which made him descend face first into the soft cushions, and cautiously approached his ex-lover. He paused inches in front of her, and when she didn't budge or say anything, he whispered her name.Her mood changed instinctively, upon hearing his voice again, becoming conscious at how close he had become, like she was in deep sleep, and being roughly brought back to realization.  
Goku moved her arm out of the way, which made her skin crawl with revulsion, and quicker then he could see, she took her arm out of his grasp, and slapped him smartly across the face. Her hand hovered over the pink skin. She was incapable to speak, unable to move, from all the adrenaline pumping through her body. He made eye contact with her, and she stared into obsidian black eyes, becoming angry at the fact that he looked upset."How dare you," she said through clenched teeth. Goku looked away and muttered something that sounded like an apology."HOW DARE YOU?" She screamed at him, a deafening sound. He didn't face her, so she screeched even louder, shouting at the top off her lungs, whilst banging her fists against his upper body. He couldn't face her, as she took her pain out on him, couldn't even look at Vegeta. Cuts were produced on his bare chest from her razor-sharp, claw-like nails, as she furiously pounded his chest, becoming repulsed at the reason why he had no top on in the first place.

"Chi…I'm- I'm so sorry… I never meant to hurt you." He said bowing his head. The raged woman pushed away from him. "What I have with you- I love you."

"How can you say that?" She asked through gritted teeth.  
"I do love you … like a friend." He opened his mouth to continue, but decided against it. He had to be completely honest with her. "Vegeta. It's different. I hardly know him, yet I know we're right for each other." Chi-Chi scoffed at that remark. "I feel- I can't even put words to how I feel about him.""That makes a bloody change Goku.""Please. Don't be like this," Goku pleaded, taking a few steps closer to her."How do you except me to fucking feel? You bloody turned gay overnight! How dare you do this to me?" She screeched at him, not giving Goku any chance to speak himself. "I can't believe we were married. We shared the same bed. Uggh. I even kissed you." She made a gagging noise, and continued sharply."Is this some rotten trick? To make me feel even more disgusted with you. It was bad enough before. But this... You bloody ponce." She took a short gasp of breath, and continued, "I bet this has been going on for ages hasn't it. Hasn't it! You and your lover boy fucking when I have my back turned,""It wasn't like that Chi. Honestly. It just sort of..." She didn't listen, and continued, her rage obvious since her face was flaming red.  
"I bet all of my so called friends put you up to this. Bulma. God I have hated that slut. I bet she has known all of this time hasn't she. The whole lot off them have come up with crap like. 'Piccolo is going to destroy the earth. Goku has to help us!' when really you where with HIM weren't you. WEREN'T YOU!""No. It wasn't anything like that. I would never do anything like that to hurt you." Goku pleaded."Oh. I see then. So he just 'accidentally' fell on top off you. Huh? You, didn't realize you where half naked. You didn't mean to snog him, on MY couch. HUH! Come on 'sweetie' tell me," She spat angrily, and distastefully, at Goku."I'm sorry." Goku said, and turned to leave. Before he even moved an inch, she had grabbed his hair, pulling him inches away from her fuming face."Don't you think you can get out off it that easily," She shouted, causing him to flinch. "You're not sorry are you? You fought it was funny having us both didn't you. Well no more Goku. I'm not going to live with you. I deserve so much more than your kind."She roughly and with all off her strength, pushed Goku away from her. His head hung low ashamed, and listened to her footsteps as she marched across the room, and to the door. She stopped, and turned her head so she could look at him one last time."If you're so 'right' for each other. Then where the hell is he? Huh. Answer that." Chi-Chi said looking over at the empty sofa, that mere minutes ago occupied Vegeta. Walking out off the door, she shouted over her shoulder. "Goodbye Goku. I really hope you both rot in hell." And with that, she had left the house, and Goku, behind.He stared at the open door, no longer able to see Chi-Chi anymore. He held back tears, as he could no longer see her in the distance.  
Slowly he turned his head to the left, hoping to all the gods that she had lied. His heart gave an enormous lurch into the pit off his stomach, when he saw the vacant sofa. Frantically looking around for him, he shouted his name. No response. He turned on his heel, and ran into the kitchen, eager to find him."Vegeta." He wasn't in there either. "Where are you?" He slammed his hand down on to the work surface, a split running the length of it. "I need you." He couldn't hold them in any longer, and one single tear ran down his face, followed by several more."Vegeta where have you gone?" He sunk to the floor, holding his legs to his chest. "Why have you gone?" He threw his head back, hitting the work surface, and once again causing a split. He closed his eyes momentarily, desperately searching for Vegeta's ki. He wasn't very good at it, since he was only taught about ki the day before, but he had to try it. He was getting worried when he couldn't trace any sign off him, not even the slightest flicker to indicate where he could be.  
"This is hopeless!" He shouted, and once more thumped the ground. He inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes upon exhaling. He felt useless. He had no idea where he would have gone. Why would he have gone without saying anything to him? Why couldn't he feel his energy? His head felt like it was going to burst with the all the unanswered questions. The most prominent one being if he even felt the same way about him.Tears welled up in his eyes once more, and he stood up on shaky legs. He clutched the side off the breakfast bar, steadying himself. He hadn't felt so emotionally broken since when he could remember. Not even when Chi-Chi lost her baby- his baby, had he felt so upset and useless.He sighed, and looked out the window. It was raining now, perfectly fitting his mood. The moon was beginning to rise, as the sun slowly set in the horizon, castings it final glow on the Earth. Something caught his eye out the window, and he looked closely at it. A tiny scampering squirrel tried to dodge the rain as it headed towards the forest, and out off sight.Goku tilted his head in thought, and his black eyes lit up. The forest. He had to be in the forest, he had nowhere else to go, no one who he knew. Where else could he have gone? As soon as the thought struck him, he ran up the stairs, and just as quick, came back down, but this time wearing a blue t-shirt. He ran straight out into the blistering cold rain, but that didn't stop him. He wouldn't stop running until he found Vegeta.Deep into the forest he ran and searched. Past the lake, which held so many memories. Past a cave, which reminded him off his night the day before. Until he came to a sudden halt. There in front off him was the crater, created by none other than Vegeta's space pod. He looked into the depths off the hole, and luckily found it still in place where he left it."Vegeta. Are you down there?" No answer. Maybe he couldn't hear him. Determinedly he slid down the side off the muddy slope, almost falling flat on his face when he reached the bottom. Anxiously he held onto the space ship, for support, and he only had to walk less than a meter to see the door he had ripped off, was now back in its original place."Vegeta?" He whispered. No response. "Are you in there?" What a stupid question, he thought, as he looked into the empty vessel. "Where have you…""Kakarot." Goku blinked, and turned around. His heart gave a flutter when he saw Vegeta. He would have run up to him and planted a kiss to his lips, if it wasn't for the fact he was scowling at him.  
"Vegeta. Where were you?" Goku asked, and took several steps towards him. He stopped when Vegeta unfolded his arms, and walked towards him, closing the gap between them. He held back the urge to hold Vegeta, instead he watched him, as his eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_

"Goku…" Vegeta started to say, and he chose to stare at his feet instead off Goku's confused face. "I…"

"Yes." Goku asked in anticipation, stepping closer to the smaller, yet stronger Saiyajin. Vegeta lifted his head when he felt a cold hand on his arm, and he couldn't take his eyes off the well-built man in front off him. What he needed to say was forgotten as he watched Goku's slightly parted lips exhale an amount of air. He slowly lifted his hand, and moved Goku's wet bangs out of his face, and gently laid his hand on his face."You're freezing," Vegeta said in a whisper. Stroking his thumb over Goku's cheek."I was looking for you." Goku said just as quietly, leaning into his gentle touch, tears slowly building up in his eyes.

_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

"Shhhh." Vegeta placed a single finger over his lips. "I'm here now." He placed a light kiss on his cheek, warming Goku from the slight touch, and brought the shuddering body to his own. Goku rested his head on Vegeta's shoulder, and his warm breath caressed his neck, his lips parted, but no words came out, not wanting to spoil the moment.  
Minutes flew by like mere seconds. Neither spoke a word but they both knew what they needed. Parting away slightly, there lips met in a delicate kiss. Vegeta's hand travelled the length of Goku's toned arm, and interlocked there hands together, and his other hand, brought Goku's body closer to him, both being warmed from the tender touch. 

_But you will be the death of me_

Vegeta squeezed Goku's hand, and his kiss became more urgent and needy. Goku understood, and parted his lips, moaning when their pulsing tongues met in a hungry kiss. They both rose into the air, not parting to even get a breath. Vegeta moved there hands to Goku's hip, and brought them closer still.

Touching back on to the dewy grass, they finally parted. Their foreheads rested on each other, and their breath deep. There eyes locked, and confusion, and disappointment no longer visible in Goku's eyes, instead they showed all the happiness and love he held for Vegeta.Vegeta closed his eyes, not able to look at him anymore, and lightly kissed Goku all over his face, except for his lips, muttering 'I'm sorry.'

_Our time is running out  
And our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
We can't stop it screaming out_

"I'm sorry." Vegeta muttered once again, and parted away from Goku. He pushed their entwined hands to Goku's chest, over his heart, and looked back down at his feet. Closing his eyes, he let go and walked back over to the crater, which contained his space pod.

Goku stood, confusion ebbed in his face. He watched Vegeta take several steps away from him. He wanted to shout to him, but he was frozen to his spot. Vegeta stopped at the edge of the slope, and looked over his shoulder, opening his mouth to speak, but found the simple task harder than he thought.

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

"Forget about me, Goku." He took a deep breath, and struggled to keep his emotions controlled, and continued. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." He rose into the air, about to descend to the ground inside the crater.

"Wait!" Goku shouted, and ran over to him, staring up at the hunched back. "You can't leave just because Chi-Chi left me…I'm glad she did.""If only it was that simple." Vegeta said, not moving in his air borne position."What? NO! You can't leave Vegeta.""I have to." Vegeta said simply, and started to descend."Vegeta." Goku shouted, lined with desperation. "You don't. You can't. I need you. I…I love you." Vegeta stopped, and turned around.  
"No. You don't. You think you do. But you don't." Vegeta said solemnly. "We can't be together. Its just not possible."

_Now that you know I'm trapped  
Sense of elation  
You'd never dream of breaking this fixation_

"Why Vegeta? Why can't we be together?" Goku shouted, and Vegeta stopped in his tracks once more. There was silence. Goku was worried he had disappeared, until he saw him rising out off the pit, back still facing him.

"He knows I'm here." Vegeta whispered, and Goku could just about make out what he said."Who knows you're here?" Goku asked. "Why does it matter?" Vegeta turned around, and touched back down on the grass. His eyes closed, and head bowed, he whispered."He will kill you all if I don't leave. I can't…I won't let that happen. Not to you. You deserve so much more.""Vegeta. What are you talking about?" Goku asked, wearily walking towards Vegeta. He stopped dead in his tracks, when he remembered back to last night. How could he have forgotten?"Frieza." Goku growled. Vegeta flinched at the harshness he spoke his name with, and turned around, nodding once, being unable to say another word.  
  
_I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_"I promise I wont let him hurt you again. Stay here. We will be fine," Goku said, placing a tender hand on Vegeta's shoulder. 

"No. You don't understand. I can't stay here." He flinched away from Goku's gentle touch. "I don't want to stay here. Not with you. I won't. And I'm not." He said shouting now.

"But Vegeta. I lo…" Goku started to say."No you don't. Don't say that again." Vegeta started to back away from the taller Saiyajin. "I don't love you. I never will." Vegeta shouted now. Goku headed towards him, his arm stretched out.  
"No! Get it through your thick skull. I don't want to be with you." Vegeta shouted once again."But Vegeta. Just a minute ago…" Goku pleaded. But to no avail.  
"Think off it as a goodbye kiss." Vegeta levitated off the ground.  
"You can't go. Your ship is broken." Goku stammered.  
"I will find a way." He attempted at a smile, but failed miserably. "Goodbye." He rose in the air higher, and instead of going to his ship, flew off in the opposite direction.

_And our time is running out  
And our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
We can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this_

****

…to be continued…

Eeep. Uhh did you like? LOL! Don't flame to much. Vegeta was like that for a reason. Ok hopefully I will have the next chapter up quicker than last time. Until then.

Please review!!!


End file.
